comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Turkmenistanball
Turkmenistanball |nativename = Türkmenistantopu|image = Turkmenistan-0.png|reality =https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/210077755197358081/305148243426148362/flag.png Turkmenistan https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/210077755197358081/305148243426148362/flag.png |government = Dictatorship Unitary presidential republic|type = Turkic|language = Turkmen Russian|capital = Ashgabatball|friends = North Koreaball Afghanistanball Iranball Kazakhbrick Uzbekistanball Kyrgyzstanball My smelly brother Turkeyball Hungaryball Assyriaball (sometimes) Son|enemies = Iranball Kurdistanball Tajikistanball ISISball Armeniaball Worst nightmare Assyriaball (sometimes)|religion = Islamball Orthodoxyball|founded = 1991|predecessor = |notes = IS OF HARD TO DRAW|intospace = Yes|likes = Russiaball, Claiming Iranball's clay, worshipping Turkmenbashi, corruption, Oil,Having the Cleanest Prostitutes in the Region|hates = Human rights, desert, low GDP, other countryballs stepping on him mistaking him for a carpet. Youtube|bork = Ruhnama ruhnama, Turkmenbashi turkmenbashi, turk turk|caption = Grory to melons!|onlypredecessor = Turkmen SSRball|predicon = Turkmen SSR|personality = Angry|status = Argueing}} Turkmenistanball is a countryball in Central Asia. It is very neutral and was formerly led by a crazy leader. It's known for having the most badass yet most detailed flag ever. Also he can into melon History Turkmenistanball born as a 2ball, adopted by Russian Empireball and Sovietball till 1991, when he gained independence. Friends * Russiaball - Just leavings me alones now...(I also just gave him a puppy!) * North Koreaball - For gibing technology * Afghanistanball - Afghan contraband best contraband * Kazakhbrick - Good brother, neightbor and ally, he's the only one who understands me, and I return it with helping him transport * Iranball - For letting me mining the oil from the Caspian Sea * Uzbekistanball - Brother that i argue a lot with and also, HOW DID YOU GET HIGHER HDI THAN ME?? * Kyrgyzstanball - Brother in a similar situation with me. * Turkeyball - Best Brother who brought us in glory. * Switzerlandball - Neutral friend. * Israelcube - Why not? They gib us Moneys. But let Palestine free!! Enemies * Iranball - For not letting me mining the oil from the Caspian Sea. GIB SOUTH TURKMENISTAN! * Talibanball - STUPID! YOU KILLED SOME OF MY FRIENDS AND ATTACKED MY BORDER YOU BASTARD! * USAball - You lier! You are supporting all the terrorists! * Kurdistanball - Gib back my clay in Kirkuk, Assyriaball and i belong to there. Kurdistan doesnt exist. * ISISball - SMELLY JIHADIST STOP SLAUGHTERING TURKMENS IN KIRKUK AND ASSYRIA, OR WE'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF TURKMENBASHI TO REMOVE YOU FROM OUR RIGHTFUL CLAY!!! * Tajikistanball - He's a Iranian shit. A SHIT. How to draw Turkmenistanball known for having one of the worst and hardest flags to draw ever exist on earth: # Color the basic circle shape of this green. # This is the main reason of Turkmen flag difficulty: draw a vertical stripe of five Persian carpets. (Each carpet petterns details and order can be seen in countryball's template) # Draw five white stars and an inverted crescent. # Draw the eyes and you have finished. Gallery Turkmen_farts.png 9WLAD7W.png Inventions.png 10277739 391818087632042 6104793549563859323 n.png 5idGQuz.png lE7G3RJ.png CvpGJC9.png Ifg7T0M.png 28bw7iw2298x.png OD2DnP2.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png BVcsDcq.png 1. Has, or is.png Door to Hell.png Language Oppresion.png }} zh:土库曼斯坦球 Category:Asia Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Central Asia Category:Cult of Personality Category:Kebab Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Homosex Removers Category:Soviet Category:Stan Category:Stanball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Islamic Category:Muslim Category:Turkmenist Category:Desert Category:Islam Category:OSCE Category:Stans Category:Irrelevant Category:Independent Category:Altaic Category:Hard to draw Category:Turkmen Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Turkic Category:Landlocked Category:Earthquake Category:Elongated Category:Second World Countries Category:Caspian Sea Countryballs Category:Can Be Hard to Draw Category:Sparse Category:Russian lovers Category:Central Asian Category:Stans Countryballs Category:Soviet Union Category:Islamball images Category:Muslim lovers Category:USA hater Category:Caspian sea Category:Double Landlocked Category:Human rights removers Category:Poor Category:Orthodoxy Category:Pro Palestine Category:Mongoloid Category:Isolated Category:Red Green Yellow White Category:Detailed Category:Russia Allies Category:Corrupt Category:Pariah State Category:Lavash removers Category:Pro Serbia